Crudo invierno
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Por que para aguantar el más frio invierno, abeces lo unico necesario es un poco de calor


_**Crudo invierno…**_

Desde que la madre recién aparecida de Ranma, la señora Saotome, se quedó a vivir en casa de los Tendo, para poder estar con su esposo Genma y controlar que su hijo Ranma fuera el mejor hombre ente los hombres, las cosas habían cambiado, bastante

Ranma debía tener especial cuidado en no ser tocado por el agua fría frente a su madre, transformarse en la hermosa chica del cabello de fuego frente su estricta madre no era buena opción

También, la señora se empeñaba en abochornar a los prometidos, comentando cosas acerca de…Noche de bodas, cama, juntos, hijos…y otras cosa que no hacían más que hacer enrojecer a los adolecentes

Y otra cosa era que a Ranma, prácticamente lo habían echado de la habitación de que compartía con su padre, alegando que una pareja necesita tener privacidad.

 _-ya lo entenderás cuando estén casados Akane y tú_ \- había asegurado su madre con una sonrisita, cosa que causo que al muchacho se le subieran los colores

Iba a protestar, pero no quiso seguir así que recogió sus cosas y salió al pasillo, lo único que tenía era su futón, una almohada, una fina manta y su mochila llena de ropa

En la casa de los Tendo no había más habitaciones disponibles, le dijeron que durmiera en la habitación del maestro Haposay, pero el joven de trenza sabía que no podría soportar al viejo pervertido, y tampoco quería dormir rodeado de bragas y sostenes, más que seguro que el anciano le echaría agua fría mientras dormía y le insistiría para que se pusiera algo de su colección, y como no quería nada de eso, no tubo de otra más que dormir en el dojo

Las primeras dos semanas, le pareció bastante bueno tener todo el dojo para el solo por las noches, después de todo solo era una inmensa habitación sin muebles, se sentía feliz de que lo hubieran echado del otro cuarto

Akane no tardo en muestras su molestia y preocupación al saber que su querido Ranma tendría que dormir en aquel sitio tan lejos de los demás, aquella injusticia le molesto

Aunque se arrepintió de protestar frente a sus tíos y su padre

 _-¿por qué no se casan ahora mismo? así Ranma ya no tendrá que dormir solo en el dojo, sino que dormirán juntos los dos-_ fue la respuesta de los adultos, cosa que causo tremenda vergüenza en los jóvenes

Los días y meses pasaron, Akane seguía molesta con los otros por mandar a Ranma a dormir al dojo, y Ranma le decía que no era problema y la molestaba con sus idioteces *mi tierna marimacho, ella siempre tan preocupada por mi* se decía en su mente el joven de trenza cada que la chiquilla venia por las tardes a traerle algún tipo de comida, preparadas por Kasumi claro, pues al parecer Akane había ya aprendido que cada que ella cocinaba algo y obligaba a su prometido a comérselo, este terminaba con un dolor de estómago que no lo dejaba ni levantarse.

Junto con los meses las estaciones cambiaron, y de la nada, Nerima se vio cubierta por la nieve del frio invierno, el viento helado hacia tiritar los dientes de los habitantes de dicho lugar, los grandes abrigos no faltaban

Las noches eran más frías aún, si no caía nieve, la lluvia helada se dejaba caer en su reemplazo, era sin duda, un crudo invierno

Y ahora, es cuando cierto joven de trenza y ojos azules, se daba cuenta de que dormir en el dojo no era tan bueno como parecía, la lluvia invernal azotaba al viejo edificio con fuerza, y las goteras aparecerían en cualquier lado, llego a creer que llovía más adentro que afuera, no podía hacer más que cubrirse con su delgada manta, y quejarse con ira, tenía más frio que nunca

Sus dientes tiritaban, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo entero quedaría congelado, la piel le dolía por el frio

Pego un brinco sorprendido, cuando, una de las goteras, apareció justo sobre donde él había puesto su futón para dormir, el agua helada, traspaso la manta que lo cubría, e inevitablemente la chica pelirroja apareció

-¡DEMONIOS!-grito furioso, furiosa en realidad, estaba a punto de empezar a destruir aquel maldito lugar cuando una figura conocida cruzo el trecho que unía el dojo con el resto de la casa, una linterna en mano iluminaba su camino en la oscuridad, una gruesa manta la cubría desde el cuello.

-¡Ranma!- le grito desde la puerta, viendo al chico, transformado en chica, temblar como gelatina, mojada y a punto de congelación

-Akane… ¿q-que haces, a-aquí?-tembló su vos, al ver a su prometida aparecer de la nada en aquella fría tormenta, se le iluminaron los ojos, sintiéndose dichoso, de saber que Akane, definitivamente se preocupaba por el

-mírate Ranma, estas helado…ven aquí, te puede dar una pulmonía-lo llamo la joven peliazul cariñosamente, casi como le hablaba cuando él estaba en modo gato

La pelirroja, no dudo en casi correr a los brazos de su dulce marimacho, Akane soltó la linterna y abrió la manta que la cubría, dejándole paso libre a Ranma

-gracias Akane-agradeció mientras se abrazaba a la otra chica, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, fue el paraíso, la sintió estremecerse y quejarse ante el frio de su cuerpo húmedo y frio, la peliazul cerro la manta tras Ranma, respondiendo a su abrazo y cubriéndole la espalda.

Sus dedos temblaron y no pudo evitar fruncir los labios ente aquel abrazo tan frio, pero al rato ya no le importó, el cuerpo femenino de Ranma, termino por entibiarse por el calor del cuerpo ajeno y también la manta que lo cubría del viento

Estuvieron varios minutos así, no recordaban que antes se hayan abrazado tan íntimamente, pero les gustaba, se sentía tan bien y era tan relajante que daban ganas de quedarse así por siempre

-Ranma…quieres venir…a…dormir…a-a…mi cuarto-pudo susurrar la peliazul, con las mejillas al rojo vivo por su atrevimiento, sin soltar a la pequeña pelirroja que era su prometido *qué vergüenza…¡seguro me dice que no!* pensaba Akane arrepentida de sus palabras, sabía que Ranma no era el más cariñoso de todos, y probablemente aquello no le agradara.

-me encantaría…-fue la clara respuesta de Ranma, para sorpresa de Akane, que no creía lo que claramente había escuchado, trago pesado.

-vamos, aquí hace demasiado frio-Ranma, se soltó del abrazo despacio, quedando cara a cara con la peliazul, viendo sus mejillas rojas, no pudo evitar colorearse el también.

-vamos-respondió al fin Akane empezando a caminar bajo la manta, levanto la linterna que seguía en el piso encendida, Ranma sonrió feliz al ver a su linda marimacho sonrojado

-vamos-dijo el también sin salirse de la manta, para caminar junto a la otra por el pasillo, el viento y el agua helada los azotaron nada más salir del dojo, para su suerte, la casa solo estaba a unos metros, los cuales corrieron para entrar a la cálida casa

-uff. Qué bien se siente estar qui-suspiro Ranma, recostándose levemente sobre su chica, sabiendo que ella seguro se colorearía más que antes, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y la linterna de Akane era la única luz encendida

-aja-fue la única respuesta que Akane pudo dar, sentía su rostro arder, primero que nada por invitar a Ranma a dormir con ella, no es que fueran a hacer nada, pero aun así, la vergüenza la consumía, caminaron con cuidado de no caer en las escaleras, levantando la manta que los cabria para evitar pisarla y caer

Entraron al cuarto de la chica, Ranma se coloreo también al entrar, el silencio y la quietud reino, el joven miraba la cama desordenada de la chica, y una y mil cosas se le ocurrían

A pesar de ser una chica en aquellos momentos su mente de hombre estaba trabajando con su imaginación, enrojeciéndolo como tomate.

-hemm, yo, bueno, este, nace, que, yo-empezó Akane a tartamudear evitando mirar a la pelirroja a la cara, *que rayos estaba pensando* se preguntaba en su mente, sin saber cómo continuar, que Ranma fuera chica en estos momentos no servía mucho para alivianar el aire

-bueno, supongo que es hora de dormir-soltó Ranma buscando tema de charla o algo que los sacara de aquel bochorno, sonrió y camino hacia la cama, se quitó la camisa húmeda y se lanzó en la cama haciendo saltar el colchón, ya que Akane parecía paralizada, él tendría que actuar, mostrar seguridad tal vez contagiara de esta a su prometida

Akane en cambio se coloreo mucho más de ser posible cuando la chica Ranma se quitó la camisa, dejando al aire sus redondos pechos, más pena le dio cuando esta se arrojó en su cama como si nada, no pudo evitar reír un poco, al ver como la pelirroja se enroscaba como una serpiente con las mantas

-¿vas a venir o dormirás ahí parada?-fue la atrevida pregunta de Ranma, debía animar a la otra

-si ya voy- no supo que más decir Akane, dejo la linterna en la mesa de noche, se quitó las pantuflas, temerosa se sentó al borde de la cama, Ranma, que le daba la espalda, se dio vuelta al notar que Akane no se atrevía a dormir con el

-Akane…si te da vergüenza…yo puedo dormir en el suelo- bajo la cabeza el joven, sentándose junto a ella, sabía que Akane estaba avergonzada.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente *vamos Akane, tu puedes, solo es Ranma, encima es chica*se alentaba la peliazul en su mente, de cierta forma estaba feliz, Ranma no la había rechazado, insultado o despreciado de ninguna forma

-no Ranma, está bien, no me avergüenza…pero por favor…cúbrete-rio finalmente la jovencita al ver los pechos de Ranma al aire, con la piel de gallina por el frio, Ranma también soltó una risita, Akane tuvo que prestarle una blusa para que el cubriera sus pechos.

Akane dudo, pero finalmente se metió a la cama, mientras Ranma se ponía la ropa que ella le presto, se cubrió hasta la nariz con las tibias mantas encostándose contra la pared, la cama no era precisamente grande, se sonrojo cunado Ranma se metió junto a ella bajo esta, tapándose hasta la nariz igual que ella

La pequeña cama dejaba poco espacio, cara a cara sin escapatoria, así es como se encontraban, sus narices casi se rozaban

Los intensos ojos azules de él, miraban a los de color café con caramelo de ella. *tan bonita* pensó el chico, fijándose en los detalles de su prometida, sus pequeños labios rosas, sus facciones delicadas, su cabello brillante y sedoso

-Akane-llamo en un susurro, bajo las mantas, sus manos femeninas se deslizaron por el colchón, su mano pego un brinco al encontrarse con la de Akane, la cual la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, el no cortaba el cruce de miradas. Con cuidado y temor al rechazo, entrelazo sus dedos con los ajenos, sintiendo el leve temblor en ellos, veía claramente como la joven se sonrojaba cada vez más, sabía que él no era la diferencia

-Ranma- en un suspiro salió su nombre pronunciado por los apetecibles labios de la peliazul, pego un brinquito cunado Ranma, la jalo de las manos entrelazadas, pegándola a su cuerpo de mujer, estaban rojos, pero Ranma no la soltaría, y Akane no quería que la soltara, la pelirroja la abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo, le costó un poco acomodarse al cuerpo ajeno, sus pechos chocaban con los de Akane, cosa que le dio vergüenza, pero se calmó, al sentir que la otra le correspondía el caluroso abrazo, sin poder contenerse, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la peliazul, quería besar sus labios, pero estando como chica, tal vez sería un tanto raro, así que se conformó con solo un besito en la frente

-buenas noches, Akane-le susurró al oído, apretujándola, percibiendo los temblores de ella

-bu-buenas noches…Ranma- le susurro de igual manera ella, mientras ambos, se dejaban llevar por el sueño, el viento y la lluvia invernal azotaba con ira todo lo que en su paso apareciese, pero Ranma y Akane ni lo sintieron aquella noche, el calor abrazador se sus cuerpos acoplados, les alcanzaría para soportar hasta el más crudo invierno

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Si tengo errores por favor disculpadme**_

 _ **:3**_


End file.
